A Rabbit's Tale of First Love
by Keket
Summary: This is a hot little Momiji/Tohru romance fic. I have never seen any with this pairing so I decided to write one. Enjoy! I have decided on a part 2 of this fic so be on the lookout for that!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket much to my dismay.

A RABBIT'S TALE OF FIRST LOVE

It is just a part of growing up. That is what Hatori said to him when he mentioned about the confusing feelings he was beginning to have. He was on his way back home from school, alone, by himself. Usually, he would be right there along side Tohru hopping and skipping along on the way back home, but not these past few days. He was having a difficult time being around her now. She had started to illicit new and different feelings from within him whenever she was close to him. He was always cheerful and playful around her, but now because of these growing feelings inside, he started to keep his distance. He would find that his eyes lingered a little too long on her thin shapely legs that were easily exposed from her school uniforms skirt. He began to notice how round and perky her breasts were even though they were hidden underneath her shirt. He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He was trying to keep his distance from her but he was really starting to miss her. He thought that maybe by keeping his distance from her for a while, it would extinguish the fire that had started to burn deep inside of him. He slowly made his way back home and walked through the gates to go tell Hatori he was home.

            Tohru was walking home from school with both Yuki and Kyou. She could hear them bickering behind her about something. She wasn't paying much attention to them because she was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about Momiji. She wondered what was going on with him these past few days. He always had some excuse as to why he couldn't walk home with her from school. Actually, she started to notice that he was beginning to avoid her. She dropped her head. She hoped she hadn't done anything to upset him. She considered him a very special friend and did not like the idea of him being upset with her. She tried to think if there was anything she said or did to make him avoid her. Nothing came to mind.

            She slipped her shoes off and stepped into Shigure's house. She headed up to her room to change out of her school uniform and try to think of something to fix for dinner. Thoughts of Momiji still persistent in her mind, she headed downstairs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Momiji looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his room. He tugged at the loose frilly white shirt and stared at his cute little blue shorts. He always wore such cute but childish outfits. He never minded before and enjoyed being able to wear them, but not so anymore. He knew Tohru did not think of him as a young man like Yuki or Kyou. Even if he was only one year younger than her, she thought of him only as a cute playful kid. He really gave her no reason to think otherwise. Maybe now was a good time to change that perception. He found he couldn't ignore his feelings so maybe he should do something about them.

            Tohru walked along toward Hatori's place at the main house.  Shigure asked her if she wouldn't mind picking up some more medicine for him. Shigure was starting to catch a cold and was in need of cold medicine. Walking along she turned her thoughts to Momiji. She wondered if he would be there at Hatori's. She wanted to see him so that she could ask him if anything was wrong. It had been plaguing her ever since she got home from school today.  She let out a heavy sigh as she knocked at the door.

            The door slid open and Tohru's eyes grew wide with disbelief.  There in front of her was Momiji. Well, she hoped it was Momiji. His thick blonde hair was neatly combed and he was wearing a crisp pair of beige slacks and a white dress shirt that was neatly buttoned up.  He also seemed to be emitting a different air about him, she noticed.

            "Hello Tohru." He said as he gently smiled. He had a serious look in his eyes and Tohru was at a loss for words. "What brings you here?"

            She quickly composed herself and answered him.

            "I came to pick up some medicine for Shigure. He is starting to get a cold."

            "Hatori's not here but I know where he keeps it." Momiji politely said.

            He motioned for her to come in and she sat down in the first available chair. Her head was spinning thinking of what had come over Momiji. She had never seen him dressed in such casual clothes. He was always wearing something sweet and adorable. But it was not only just his clothes that were different but also his demeanor. He was speaking to her in a more deep soft voice and a more mature expression gleamed in his blue eyes.

            "Here it is Tohru." Momiji handed her the box of medicine.

            "Thank you." She smiled and bowed her head.

            Tohru felt a little breathless and anxious looking at Momiji. Her body finally started to move and she turned to leave, forgetting to even ask him if anything was wrong. 

            "Please don't leave yet." Momiji pleaded as he reached out his arm to stop her from leaving.

            A wave of excitement coursed through her where he had laid his hand on her. She was confused as to what the feeling meant. Her body slowly reacted and turned back around to face him.

            Momiji couldn't believe what he was doing. It was if his body was in complete control of his actions. He did not mean to keep her from leaving. All she needed was the medicine. But he did want Tohru to stay. 

            Tohru turned to face him and she was beginning to feel nervous. Her breathing was slowing down as she gazed into his big blue eyes. Her head hadn't stopped spinning since she came into the house. 

            Momiji gently stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her cheek. She stood frozen in place but did not pull away from his touch. 

            "You're very pretty Tohru." He said in a low breathy voice.

            Her eyes closed as he kept gently stroking her cheek and then brushed his finger across her lips. 

            Tohru just stood there. Her body had totally abandoned her. Her chest rose slowly with each breath she took. His hands felt so soft against her face. He cupped his hands around her chin and pulled her into a light kiss. 

Her eyes suddenly flew back open. She gently stepped back and a breath caught in her throat. She could not believe what was happening. Momiji had playfully kissed her on the cheek before but this was totally different. She looked at him wide eyed and his heavy lidded eyes stared back at her. Her mind felt hazy but she realized she enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. Her pulse quickened as he leaned in close to her again.

            This time he kissed her more passionately and she quickly responded to the kiss. He parted his mouth as did she, and he lightly slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues met and they explored each other's mouth earnestly. Tohru's body felt flushed as their kiss broke and he trailed his mouth tenderly down the side of her neck. She gasped when he gave a little nibble to her ear.  She could hear his slow pant in her ear.

            His mind was swirling about him, as he tasted Tohru's soft neck. He was becoming entranced in her scent and his blood rushed all through his body. He had to have her. He never wanted anything so much as to be with her, to feel her body underneath his roaming hands.

            He stepped back from her and he could see the bewildered look in her eyes, as if she was disappointed he had stopped. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He slid the door open and Tohru blushed when she noticed where he had led her. They stood beside the large platform that led up to the futon gazing at each other intently.

            Momiji made the first move. He raised his arms up and started to unbutton her pink short-sleeved shirt all the way down revealing her lacy white bra. He gently discarded it off her body and laid it by the steps beside the futon. His heartbeat speeded up and he felt his arousal heighten. 

            Tohru leaned in and began to unbutton his white shirt revealing his smooth creamy skin. She pushed it aside and laid it beside her own shirt.

            He cupped her breast over her bra and she let out a low moan. He walked around behind her and unhooked the bra that was holding in her firm breasts, setting them free. It dropped to the floor and he gasped when he turned to face her once again. He had never seen actual breasts in front of him before, but he just knew that Tohru's were perfect. He took his hands and slowly began to massage them. Her nipples grew hard at his touch and she was starting to pant. Dipping his head down he took one in his mouth while he still massaged the other. He flicked his tongue and lightly suckled on her small round globe. 

            Tohru was beginning to feel a faint wetness grow between her legs as Momiji attentively assaulted her breasts. She could not think anymore, only feel. The sensations he was producing in her took over and she found she could not stop even if she wanted to.

            Finally after letting up on her breasts, he looked at her with lust filled eyes. With his chest heaving he led her up the two steps toward the futon and laid her down. 

            She relaxed her body on the silky futon, taking in the coolness that she felt against her back. Momiji climbed up over her and dipped his head to grab her lips in a mad embrace. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he slowly worked his way down. He nipped at her throat and edged his tongue to each of her breasts. Tohru moaned and closed her eyes letting herself become consumed with need.

            He hungrily lapped at her breasts sending waves of pleasure through her. He went even lower, planting butterfly kisses all over her smooth stomach. Bringing his head back up, he started to unzip her skirt and pull it off, scooting it down her legs. The skirt hit the floor and Momiji hesitated as he took in the sight of Tohru lying before him wearing nothing but her white panties.

            Tohru's panties were moist and her breasts were tight with anticipation. She finally was able to gather some of her senses and sit herself up on the futon. She looked at Momiji, a loving expression displayed on her face. She extended her arms to reach the button and zipper of his pants, and simply undid them. Pushing his pants down, she could clearly see his briefs straining against his aching member. He slid his pants all the way off and laid them aside.

            He bowed down again and covered Tohru's mouth with his own. Motioning for her to lay back down, he withdrew from her warm lips. Breathless, she let herself fall back on the futon. Instinctively, she slightly opened her legs. Momiji caressed her through her moist panties, hearing her moan in the process. He kept his eyes on her to see the mix of emotions that were overcoming her exquisite features.

            Tohru's eyes fluttered at him as if tell him she wanted more. Slipping his fingers along the top of her panties he inched them down and let them slip to the floor. Now she lay before him totally nude. He could feel his body tremble as he took one of his fingers and started to stroke it down her slit. Her breasts were heaving up and down as he carefully explored the crevice between her legs. She let out a small yelp as he hit the soft nub of flesh that peeked out from its fold. He felt her wetness surround his finger that he delicately slid inside her. Tohru was moaning and writhing against his strokes. Hearing her make those noises because of him was completely driving him wild. 

            Lifting her legs at the knees, Momiji spread them out a little further. He bent his head down and smelled her luscious scent. She felt his hot, moist tongue licking and investigating her damp, supple folds of flesh. He suckled at the swelled nub of flesh that was no longer hidden within her folds. Arching her back, her eyes flew open and the bundle of aching energy that grew within her finally released. 

            Momiji heard Tohru let out a cry as he felt her wetness increase around his mouth. He came up for air and saw her eyes glazed over and little beads of sweat hug her brow. She eyed him with an expression of contentment on her face.

            He leaned over her and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He quickly felt her hands try to work down his briefs. He felt a little apprehensive wondering if she really wanted to go through with this.

            "Are you sure you want to do this." He whispered.

            "Yes," she replied softly, "Are you having second thoughts about your love for me?"

            His eyes looked down into hers and he could swear he could see them start to tear up.

            "Of course not. I want to be with you. I just wanted to make sure it is something we both want." He said whispering close to her ear.

            She nodded her head and he pulled back up. He removed his briefs and he was trembling as he positioned himself to enter her. He knew that there might be some discomfort for a girl during her first time, so he made sure that she was still wet. She looked at him eagerly and he began to push in. He let out a moan. He never imagined it could feel this good. He pushed in father and came across a barrier. Pushing through he heard Tohru cry out softly. Her face started to soften and he knew he could proceed. He thrust in and out and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. 

            She felt herself giving over to the pleasure that had washed over her body. Panting, she bucked her hips urging him on. His speed was picking up and he was delving more deeply into her. He could tell by her reactions that she wanted him to go faster. He was cursed by the rabbit after all, and speed was no problem. 

            He could feel her start to tense up around him and he was coming close to the edge himself. She cried out his name as her body shuddered beneath him. He released himself inside her and then collapsed beside her. Both of them were trying to catch their breath when Momiji covered them both with the sheet.

            They lay facing each other with smiles on their faces. Tohru took his hand in hers. She was beginning to feel sleepy and her eyes fluttered then finally closed.

"I love you Tohru." He quietly said before he drifted off to sleep himself.

A lone figure was standing looking at the sight before him. He had just come in a few minutes ago and had heard a noise come from the bedroom. He had quietly slid the door open just a few inches and peeked in. He noticed Momiji and Tohru laying down on the futon and the discarded clothes nearby. He had a good idea of what happened.

"So Momiji, you are not a child any longer." Hatori whispered to himself. "But for how long will you be able to stay happy with your first love before it gets torn apart?"

Hatori sighed and walked back in his study. 

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story. I like writing about unusual pairings.  I just had this idea and had to write it down. I was only going to write this as a one shot but if people like it and want me to continue I could make it longer. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
